Living with Harry
by dreamwriter32
Summary: After Harry and Ginny get engaged, they decide it's time to move in together. Series of one shorts, regarding Ginny's life living with Harry. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Moving Day

**Moving Day**

 **Summary: A few weeks after getting engaged, Ginny moves into Harry's flat.**

Looking around the flat one more time, Ginny found that most of all her belongings were packed and ready to go. Today was moving day and she was moving into Harry's flat. A move that at first didn't please Molly, but she now more accepted the idea, especially since they would be getting married in the summer.

The move itself wasn't going to be difficult as she was just moving across the hall. The furniture she had purchased was being divided into two categories, store or give to Mum and Dad. She didn't have much only a kitchen table with a few chairs, a couch and a table with an armchair and her bedroom suite. Between her schedule of practices, games, promotional tours and other things that came with being a Quidditch star, she wasn't there much and if she was home, she was with Harry, at his flat.

She had decided to move her full size bedroom suite from her flat to her room at the Burrow, enlarging the room a little for the furniture to fit, and moving the old furniture to the attic. Her kitchen table was bigger than the one Harry had, and would fit in the kitchen, while the current one would be moved down to his storage unit in the basement. George took the couch and coffee table to keep in the flat above the shop. Ron, understandably, wouldn't sit on it until Harry assured him that he and Ginny didn't shag on it. The armchair she had in her sitting room was being moved to Harry's bedroom. Correction, _her_ and Harry'sbedroom.

The decision to move into Harry's flat came when Ginny was reviewing the Harpies schedule and a calendar. It was either move in with Harry now or wait until after the wedding. With the season winding down, Ginny felt it was a perfect opportunity to go ahead and move.

She had brought up the topic one night when she brought home Chinese and headed to Harry's flat.

" _Hey babe," Ginny called into the flat, announcing her arrival. Harry came in from the bedroom, having changed out of his work clothes and into a Holyhead Harpies shirt and sweatpants, his feet were bare._

" _Hi Cupcake," Harry greeted. They kissed and then headed to the kitchen. Harry got out the plates and forks, while Ginny pulled out the food._

" _Sweet and sour chicken, noodles, rice, prawns…." Ginny trailed off as Harry began piling food on his plate._

 _Harry looked up at her, over his glasses. "I skipped lunch and haven't eaten since breakfast," he said defensively._

" _I've been looking at the Harpies schedule and our calendar. If I want to move in here, I would need to do it now, or wait until after we married."_

 _Harry paused, a prawn speared on his fork. He was thinking, Ginny could tell. The green in his eyes went darker, but not as dark as they did when someone ignited his temper or when he was angry._

" _Okay, how long do you have on your lease?" Harry asked, stuffing the prawn into his mouth. Ginny poured some soda into two glasses and handed one to Harry._

" _It is up in June. But I kind of hate to come home from the honeymoon and have to move my stuff in here. I was thinking, I'd move in here now, and sublet my flat."_

 _Harry thought over what Ginny had said as he sipped on his drink. Ginny was right, it would be easier on both of them if Ginny moved in now._

" _Do you know who would want to sublet your flat?"_

 _Ginny shook her head, scooping some rice into her mouth with a spoon. "I'll talk to Caroline, she said something about needing to find another place to stay, and she could have the option to lease it when mine is up."_

 _Harry smiled. "So, does this mean, you're moving in with me?" he asked, his smiling widening._

 _For the second time in her life, Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Yes."_

Ginny was packing away the pictures when she found her favorite picture of her and Harry. It was taken at the Burrow, for Harry's eighteenth birthday. She laid it in the box and continued to pack the pictures. She had just taped the box when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" she called.

The door opened to reveal the landlord. He was coming to check on the progress of Ginny's move.

"How's the packing?" he asked.

"It's going good, Herb. The move should be easy considering I am moving across the hall."

Herb chuckled. "It should."

Ginny's teammate Caroline was subletting the flat. There were only a few months left on the lease, after which Caroline would sign for two years.

"Good luck and in case we haven't said it earlier, congratulations on your engagement."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely. The landlord left after Ginny said that she would bring him her and Harry's key to the flat later that afternoon.

Herb had left the door open since Ginny was ready to start moving boxes and furniture. Ginny crossed the hall to Harry's flat and opened the unlocked door. Harry must of have opened it for her since they decided that they all would meet at Harry's flat for breakfast since all of Ginny's things were packed.

"Harry?" she called.

"Bedroom," he called.

Ginny walked into the bedroom that she would share with Harry. She stopped at the doorway. The walls once were a cherry red, were changed to a calming blue. There was a more feminine looking dresser and vanity, that wasn't there before. They looked similar to the ones from Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow, but newer and matched Harry's bedroom furniture.

Harry's head poked out of the closet where he was making room for Ginny's clothes.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"Are you ready for today?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, more so I could wake up with you next to me every morning." Ginny smiled and cupped the back of Harry's head, gently pushing Harry's head closer to her. She pressed her lips to hers and kissed him.

"When did you repaint in here?" she asked when they broke apart.

Harry looked around the room. "Last weekend when you went to Wales for that promotional engagement for your 'Ginny Weasley Holyhead Harpy doll."

Ginny looked around the bedroom, knowing she would sleep in here tonight. Her eyes settled on a familiar yellow and green box with her picture and the Harpies emblem on it, sitting on the table beside the red armchair.

"Gwendolyn sent you one didn't she?" She asked.

"No, I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, elbowed my way through the crowd and paid for it myself," Harry replied, voice laced with sarcasm. "When Gwendolyn sent me a copy of your schedule, she sent a pre-order form for the doll and poster. I ordered both and paid for it."

Ginny nodded, and walked out to the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast?" She called over her shoulder.

"No," Harry replied, through a yawn.

Ginny began gathering eggs, sausage and bacon and started fixing herself and Harry some breakfast. She flicked her wand at the scones that were sitting on a plate, with a scent that said they were definitely made by Molly, and send them from their place on the counter to the table.

Harry got out the jug of orange juice and a bowl of fruit out of the refrigerator.

Just as Ginny was dishing the food onto plates, the floo flared and Ron tumbled out.

"I tried to floo to Ginny's, but her floo has been disconnected."

"They disconnected to change it out from my account to Caroline's," Ginny explained, pushing Harry into a chair. "Had breakfast?"

"No." Ron sat down in the chair beside Harry. He pointed to the table. "Is this staying?" Ron asked.

"No, Ginny's table and chairs are being moved over here," Harry explained around a mouthful of eggs.

Ginny sat down in the chair on the other side of Harry, across from Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

The floo flared and Hermione came through.

"Hello, Hermione, had breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Mum had breakfast ready when I got up and I ate with her and Dad," Hermione replied. That didn't stop her from picking up a scone from the plate and a cup of tea.

"Are you packed and ready?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded, having taken a bite of the scone she picked up. She swallowed and sipped some tea before she replied.

"Yes. No point in taping the boxes as they would be coming over here to be unpacked and my clothes, I thought I would bring over in groups and piles from the closet and what's in my dresser is all in the laundry basket."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You fit all of your clothes you keep in the dresser in your laundry basket?"

"I borrowed Harry's and threw some in my hamper since it was empty."

They drank the tea until it was gone and ate until there wasn't any food left. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron broke it when he asked. "So, where do we start?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione was helping Ginny move, the more lightweight boxes across the hall, leaving the heavier one for the boys. Since it was approaching noon, Ginny and Hermione decided to head to the sandwich shop and get something for lunch. The boys had left to deliver Ginny's kitchen table and chairs to George, and Ginny's bedroom furniture to the Burrow. They would be gone for a while.

"Harry left his car the rental place where he got the truck for the day, we'll have to walk," Ginny said as they rode the lift to the ground floor.

"Sounds fine to me." The weather was unusually warm for mid-October. Ginny could recall going to Hogsmeade this time of year with snow on the ground. As much as she loved summer, autumn was another of her favorite times of the year. It meant being at school, with her friends and with Harry. The summer before her fifth year was the summer she couldn't wait for Harry to arrive at the Burrow.

After lengthy conversations with Dumbledore, he agreed to allow Harry to come to the Burrow, two weeks early. He had a hard time with Sirius's passing and wasn't handling it well. Ginny still to this day could recall when she returned to Gryffindor tower that evening after the Battle in the Department of Mysteries and finding Harry alone in the common room. She spent the night beside him on the couch, comforting him as he grieved. She often wondered if Harry ever broke down with Ron and Hermione like he did with her.

She still recalled the next morning. Harry's eyes were red and puffy, adding to the already dark circles that seemed to never go away.

When they went home for the summer, she hugged him extra tightly and said to owl her if he needed her.

But the memory that she would often use to do a Patronus was when Harry arrived at the Burrow. Dumbledore had brought him in the late afternoon and Ginny was sitting outside on the porch reading a book Harry got her for Christmas. When she saw him, she ran to him, book forgotten and leaped into his waiting arms.

That was start of their relationship and on the morning of her fifteenth birthday, he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Ginny was brought back to the present with a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Hermione looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You kind of zoned out?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded her head. "I'm fine."

Turning the corner, they had made to the sandwich shop. Her and Harry frequently ate there on the weekends when they would go out and explore Soho. A man close to Arthur's age was leaving as Ginny approached the door. The man held the door open for Ginny and Hermione to enter.

"Thank you," the girls chorused.

Ginny approached the counter and ordered the pasta and meatball combo and a chicken sandwich with mayo and tomato for Harry. Hermione had read over the menu and had decided to get the same thing Ginny got when she saw the food. Knowing Ron would eat anything, Hermione chose the roasted ham sandwich. Before paying for their lunch, Ginny selected a bag of crisps.

Harry was currently on a sour cream and onion kick. Ginny didn't like them and made Harry brush his teeth before he kissed her after eating them. After selecting some fruit and drinks, Ginny paid for the lunch.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Summer before my fifth year, the start of my and Harry's relationship," Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled. "I don't think I've seen Harry happier then when he's with you."

They talked about wedding preparations and what Ginny had planned to do with her career after she was married.

"I told Harry I would play until it wasn't fun anymore. He told me he would support whatever decision I make. Even I did decide to quit and become a housewife, we'll be fine financially, between his inheritance and his pay from the Aurors."

Hermione nodded. "Word has it when Robards decides to retire, he wants Harry to take his place."

Ginny smiled. She and Harry had talked about the future one night when Ginny stayed over. She couldn't see what she would be doing other then Quidditch, but Harry, she saw him as the Head of the Auror Department.

They made it back to the flat and walked into Harry's. Ginny sat the food down and walked into her old flat. Harry was in her bedroom, picking up boxes.

"Ready for a lunch break?"

"Let me guess," Harry began. "Pasta and meatball combo for you and chicken with mayo and tomato for me?"

"Correct. I checked and there's Butterbeer in the fridge. Can you get that box in the kitchen and bring it over?"

"Sure," Harry replied, walking to the kitchen. He picked up the box and carried it, without problems, to his kitchen.

"What's in this?"

"Some kitchen things Mum gave me, pots, pans, utensils, and some groceries, I had in the cabinet."

Sitting down at the table, Ron and Hermione began to share some of the wedding planning they had started, and that was lunch was spent, discussing wedding preparations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where is this going?" Ron asked, pointing to the armchair in the corner of Ginny's bedroom.

"Bedroom," Harry replied and picked up the pillow and throw that was slung on the armchair and tossed them into an open box that was filled with Ginny's personal items.

"Which one?" Ron knew the answer, but wanted to make sure.

"Mine." Harry watched Ron closely, looking for a reaction like the one he saw in his head. But Ron, to his credit, merely shrugged and said something about "if it makes her happy." Together, he and Harry lifted the armchair and navigated their way out of Ginny's small flat and across the hall to Harry's.

Ron didn't comment on Harry and Ginny sharing a bed. They often slept together when they were both living at the Burrow. To the surprise of Bill and the older brothers, Ginny and Harry were allowed to sleep together. Molly had witnessed Ginny soothing Harry after a nightmare and vice versa. The deciding factor was when Molly learned that they slept better with the other nearby or with them. She allowed Harry to move in with Ginny as long as sleep was all they did.

Molly never knew that they had already had their first time while in Hogwarts right before Dumbledore passed.

"Okay, what's next?" Ron panted.

"Table, mine is being moved down to storage and Ginny's is being moved over here."

Walking into the kitchen, Ron and Harry picked up the table and carried it out of the flat.

"Will it fit on the lift?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, that's how it got up here. Ginny's on the other we had to carry it upstairs."

Harry and Ron carried the table to the lift and rode down to the basement were the storage units where. In Harry's there wasn't much. A box of things of his parent's that he took from the house in Godric's Hollow, Teddy's old cot and high chair that he kept at his place, a box of Teddy's old toys, and a box of books that Harry had moved with him to his flat from the Burrow.

There was room in the corner for the table and four chairs.

"Okay, we'll have to go back and get the chairs," Harry informed Ron as he locked the unit before he left.

"Great," Ron groaned.

They rode the lift upstairs to level five and returned to Harry's flat to get the chairs. Harry paused at the doorway to Ginny's old flat and called "Gin."

Ginny walked in the sitting room and found Harry at the door. "Do you have anything to move to storage?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I might have a few things later to move down there, but not right now."

"Alright, Ron and I are going to take the chairs down and we'll be back to move the table."

Once Harry and Ron were gone, Ginny moved into Harry's bedroom and began to unpack her clothes. Hermione helped her fold and hang up clothes, as Ginny put them up.

"I like the color Harry picked. It's really relaxing," Hermione commented, looking around the room.

"I like it myself."

Footsteps sounded in the hall and Harry and Ron returned. Harry stopped at the doorway of his bedroom.

"Gin, I didn't know you had this much clothes?" Her whole wardrobe covered the bed to the point that Harry didn't know what color the comforter was.

"Whose fault is that?" she retorted.

"I didn't get you all of this!" Harry argued. Ginny picked up a purple and turquoise dress that Harry had bought her last summer. "Okay, I bought that one." He sighed. "Maybe I did."

Ginny picked up a box that her toiletries and bathroom items and began to unpack them. She noticed that for the first time since she could remember Harry's bathroom was clean. The shower had been scrubbed, there were no towels on the floor and the toilet had been cleaned.

She left the bathroom after unpacking and went to her old flat to recheck she had packed everything. Harry was in her bedroom, lifting boxes to bring over to his flat.

"I think that's everything, Gin," he told her, walking towards her with the boxes in his hands.

"Here, let me take one," Ginny said, taking the box on top. Together they headed back to Harry's flat and sat the boxes down on the kitchen table.

"Knick knacks," Hermione read on one of the boxes in Ginny's handwriting. Most of them were souvenirs from when she went away for a Quidditch game or with Harry on a holiday.

" _Pride and Prejudice?_ " she asked, when Ginny began to unpack books and place them on a bookshelf in the sitting room.

"I read it when Harry and I went Paris, read it while we were on the plane. Of course, it was hard to read because _somebody_ ," she looked at Harry, "was sleeping on my shoulder and snoring in my ear."

Hermione chuckled while Harry blushed. Ginny got up from her kneeling position and walked in the kitchen. Harry had unpacked the kitchen items Ginny had moved over, making it easier for Ginny. She opened the refrigerator and began writing down things she needed on a pad with a pen.

"Making a list?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, we'll need to go the store this evening." Ginny moved to the cabinet and found that Harry didn't have much left from the last meal Ginny had cooked for them. To Harry's relief, Ginny was just as a good of a cook as Molly. Some things Ginny made Harry liked better than Molly's, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He would likely be hexed.

"Okay."

Ron walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, helping himself to the last Coke.

"Add that to the list," Harry told Ginny as she wrote down the things she knew she needed herself.

"Will we walk or drive?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at the list over her shoulder. "Judging by the amount of stuff on the list, we'll drive."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Ron left after making sure that everything was moved out of Ginny's flat or moved to their new locations, whether it was the storage unit in the basement, the flat above George's shop or the Burrow.

Harry collapsed on the couch once Ginny declared she was officially moved in and unpacked.

"What do you say about getting pizza?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"I would say Pizza Express or Soho Joe's?"

"Pizza Express," Ginny replied. She went to the bedroom and collected her purse and returned to the sitting room. "Ready?"

Harry got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom to collect his things. They were heading down to the main floor when Ginny dug in her purse for the keys to her old flat.

"Hello Herb," Ginny greeted when she stepped off the lift.

"Hello Ginny, Harry. What are you two up to?"

"We're out of nearly everything, so we need to go shopping." She handed the key to Herb and then turned to Harry.

"I gave mine to Hazel when I came back from taking the couch to your brother," Harry explained.

"Okay. Have a good evening," Herb called to them as they left.

"You too," Ginny returned. She approached the truck Harry had rented and hopped in the passenger side.

"Are we returning the truck?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Harry started the truck and merged into traffic, driving in the rush hour traffic. Soon, much to Ginny's relief, they reached the rental lot to return the truck. Harry parked the truck in its spot and turned the engine off.

"What do we need to do?" Ginny asked.

"Drop the key in the box and that's it," Harry replied, pressing the button on his keypad to unlock his car.

Ginny headed to the car, again getting in the passenger seat. Harry returned a minute later and soon they were on their way to the grocery store.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sky was clear and the weather was perfect to sit out on the small balcony. Ginny crawled through the French door style window and out to the balcony. It was quiet on the street for this time of night and quite the opposite from the other side of the building where Ginny was previously. Harry had the view of the streets of Soho and the London skyline. Ginny's view was the building on the other side and the alley.

She settled in one of the chairs and looked up at the clear night sky, and the lights of downtown London, or what she could see from here.

Settling back in the chair, Ginny review the day's events in her head. Moving from her flat to Harry's, going grocery shopping together, and then coming home, eating pizza while watching some mad program on the TV. Ginny once considered selecting a movie or stopping by the movie rental place on their way home. But when she turned the TV on, she settled back and her and Harry laughed at the crazy antics the characters on the show got into.

Once the show was over, she took a shower first, relishing in a relaxing shower after a long day. She took care in dressing for bed. But Harry wouldn't care what she wore to bed. She chose a pair of her pajama bottoms and one of Harry's old Quidditch T-shirts. Harry's name, jersey number, and a C for captain were on the shirt. She realized that she bought it for him for his birthday that year. Molly added the name, the C, and the number 7.

"Isn't cold out here?"

The voice made Ginny jump, she turned to find Harry standing next her, her dressing gown in his hand. She took it from him and slipped it on. It was a little chilly.

"I think I'm going in," Ginny decided after a while, especially when the wind got colder.

Ginny climbed through the window, reminding her of the portrait hole of Gryffindor tower.

She followed Harry into the bedroom, where she slipped off her dressing gown and toed off her slippers.

"Are you happy?" Ginny asked.

Harry paused, taking his shirt off. "What?"

"Are you happy?" Ginny repeated. She wanted to know.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Harry thought over what Ginny asked him. Truthfully, he's been the happiest he has ever been since Ginny said yes when he proposed.

"Yes, Ginny. I am," Harry replied. He pulled the cover down and climbed on the bed.

Once Harry was comfortable, Ginny snuggled up close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know I've missed waking up with you," Ginny said, breaking the silence that had ascended on them.

"I did too," Harry replied.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry, smiling mischievously as her fingers brushed along his side and he jerked. Harry was really ticklish, especially his sides and stomach. How he passed the Auror physical exam without laughing, Ginny didn't know.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I'm off for the week, so I guess we could do whatever you want to."

"May we'll discuss it in the morning."

Harry hummed in agreement. He missed having Ginny next to him in bed, even thought she would stick her cold feet and hands on his warm body. She was often like a frozen popsicle when she came to bed, and often times when Harry would sleep above the covers in the hot summer months, she would snuggle under a thin blanket, wanting something over her.

Ginny looked over at Harry, noticing that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Maybe we should get some sleep," she said, noticing Harry's increasing yawns.

"Okay," Harry whispered. He leaned over and they kissed a few times before whispering good night. "I love you."

Ginny reached over and pushed back Harry's hair off his face. He needed a hair cut soon. "I love you too."

She snuggled into Harry's embrace and soon fell asleep, dreaming about the changes in her life that was going to occur in the next few months.


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

 **Summary: It's the day after Ginny moved into Harry's flat. What will happen?**

The sun shining through the curtain woke Ginny up a little after the sunrise. She opened her eyes, noticing with a smile that she was in Harry's (now and her's) bedroom. The day before activities came back to her and her smile widened. She had moved out of her flat and into Harry's. She felt Harry's arm around her waist and his breath on the back of her neck.

Judging by the light snores behind her, Harry was still asleep. She turned slowly and gently over, trying to keep from waking him and smiled at the sight of her fiancée. He looked peaceful and since the war ended almost four years ago, he had slept through the night without problems. His nightmares were occasionally and usually around May second.

She took a moment to go over the schedule for the day. She had the week off from training, which was well deserved and Gwenog had given the team some time off to spend with their families before the marathon of matches began in three weeks. Gwenog had decided to give the team a week of rest and Ginny took the opportunity to move into Harry's flat. This way, in the summer, they wouldn't have to worry about it.

She smiled when the thought of their wedding. She would be Harry's wife and as the plans stood now, they would be leaving for their honeymoon the day after their wedding. Harry had already booked it and a hotel to stay in for their wedding night.

They agreed that they wouldn't talk about anything wedding for the rest of the week, deciding to use the time to get Ginny settled in Harry's flat. But the way things looked now, Ginny was officially moved in. She just had to organize her things in the bathroom and bedroom, having just placed them in temporary spots.

Her thoughts then went to Harry. When Ginny told Harry she had this week off, he had taken a well deserved and overdue vacation from work. Robards and Kingsley were ready to force Harry to take the time off, but Harry had beaten them to it.

Ginny smiled when she noticed that Harry slept without a shirt last night, which for Harry wasn't unusual. She had learned this fact while they were dating during her fifth year. Unless it was really cold, Harry didn't sleep in a shirt.

She had a lot to thank the Auror program for. Harry's torso was toned, muscular and she loved running her hands along his abs and toned shoulders and chest. Ginny's eyes trailed down to the little patch of hair under his navel. Scratching there was one of the things that drove Harry crazy when they would shag. She even scratched there when she would rub his stomach and it was a struggle for him to lay still.

She shook her head from some thoughts that had crept into her head about another activity Harry and her could do in the morning. The last time, they did said activity, Harry had the mickey taken out of him at work due to the goofy smile he had on his face.

Making a decision, she slowly got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen to start the morning tea. A peak at the window brought her attention to the _Prophet_ owl. Dipping her fingers into a jar on the table beside the door, Ginny fished out enough sickles to pay the owl and got an Owl treat. Dobby, Harry's owl, and her own, Dora, were sleeping on their perches.

She put the sickles in the money pouch and took the paper as she tossed the Owl a treat. Ginny untied the paper and laid it on the counter. She then headed to the door and unlocked it, bending down to collect the paper. Harry had decided to subscribe to the Muggle paper. Ginny didn't understand why, until she read it and found that a movie theater was playing some old movies.

She had talked Harry into going to the movies for a date night and they both had a good time.

"Good Morning," Harry's neighbor, who had the flat at the end of the hall, greeted. On the fifth floor, where Harry's flat was located, there were four flats. Harry's was the only on the left hand side, since it was the largest of the four. There were two on the right hand side and one straight from the stairs.

The neighbor, who lived in the end flat, was who greeted Ginny.

"Good morning," Ginny returned in greeting.

"I heard about your engagement, congratulations."

"Thank you," Ginny returned.

"I'm heading out for a run, I love living in Soho. I'll talk to you later." With that she was gone.

Harry and Ginny had found out when she moved in two months ago that she was a lesbian. Ginny had even considered introducing her to Gwenog, but Gwenog was taken…. by a man.

Returning to the kitchen, Ginny laid the paper on the counter beside the _Daily Prophet,_ She opened the refrigerator and collected eggs to make some breakfast. She had considered making waffles, since she had moved her waffle maker with yesterday. Deciding to save it for a day when they had Teddy, Ginny started scrambling eggs. She collected bacon and sausage links and soon the smell of bacon and sausage filled the air.

The tea was done and Ginny made herself her first cup of the day.

She was scrambling the eggs, and frying the bacon, and sausage when she felt arms wrapping around her.

"You know I was looking forward to waking up next to you, but this is good too," Harry said.

Ginny turned around, sitting the plate down on the counter, and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I thought I would come and wake you once I had breakfast ready," Ginny whispered.

"Sorry, if I spoiled that for you."

Ginny smiled and stood on her tiptoes to come up a few more inches and kissed Harry on the lips.

"I could get used to this," she whispered.

"So can I."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, spreading her hands on the bare skin of his back. She could feel some of the scars left on his back from his childhood with his relatives. Thanks to some balm and creams, the scars were now not noticeable. If she ran her hands along his bare back, the skin was smooth and the only way she could see them was looking under certain light.

With Harry's pale skin, they blended in well.

Ginny broke the silence when she reminded Harry she was fixing breakfast.

"I'll get the…." Harry trailed off as he turned around and noticed the papers sitting on the counter. He picked up the Muggle one and headed back to the bedroom. Ginny smiled softly and shook her head when she heard the bathroom door shut. It squeaked when it was opened or shut and Harry hadn't had the time to fix it.

Why did men take something with them to read when they go to the bathroom? She remembered Arthur took a section of the paper with him in the bathroom and her brothers took a magazine. Ginny realized that having something to read in the bathroom was a luxury for Harry.

Harry still to this day had to remind himself, he was allowed to read in the bathroom, he was allowed to eat what he wanted, he wasn't forced to wear Dudley's hand me downs, and he wasn't living with his relatives no more.

The simple things that most people take for granted, Harry had to do without.

Ginny also learned when they were dating, that Harry could be just as bad of a bookworm like Hermione.

Between Hermione and herself, they had added to Harry's bookcase. Harry had developed a love for history books and stories about history as well and authors such as Mark Twain and Jane Austen. Old books weren't the only thing Harry discovered. He also discovered old movies. A favorite was Grease and a movie based on the Muggle board game Clue.

"Harry, breakfast is ready," she called from the stove.

Harry came back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ginny fixed Harry's plate and then her own. It was something they did. If Harry made breakfast, then he served it while Ginny cleaned up. Today, Ginny was making breakfast.

She sat down the plate in front of Harry with a cup of tea. She smirked at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you going to put on a shirt?"

Harry looked confused and looked down at his bare torso. He smiled and picked up his wand.

"Accio red T-shirt," he called. And the red shirt came flying in his outstretched hand. He sat down, his wand and slipped the shirt on before digging into his breakfast.

"Thanks."

Ginny hid a smirk behind her tea cup. "You're welcome."

They sat in silence as they ate breakfast, only making some small talk. They both wanted to take advantage of the rare time office and spend time together. Ginny asked Harry about his thoughts on doing on a small redecorating project around the flat. In the two year years since Harry had moved in he hadn't done much.

It was decided that they would live in the flat for a while until they decided where they wanted to live. Harry had warmed up to Godric's Hollow and Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to live in Devon.

"What's the plan for today?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny began. "I could get started on redecorating."

"You could." Harry glanced into the sitting room, the only room in the flat that hasn't been painted.

"Would you like to go shopping with me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After breakfast, Ginny and Harry took turns taking a shower. As Ginny was done first, she slipped into a warm gray sweater and jeans, as the weather was chilly for October.

Grabbing a notepad and a Muggle pen from Harry's desk, Ginny walked around the flat and wrote down some things they would need.

She had helped picked out the bedroom furniture and it just so happened that the armchair she moved from her flat went with the colors in the room. But if she wanted the two armchairs to match, then she would need to buy covers or material to make it herself.

She wrote down the dimensions when they appeared after she did the spell that would measure the chairs. Flipping to a new page, she wrote down things to get.

Some new towels, hand towels, and washcloths for the bathroom, small rugs for bedroom and a large one for the sitting room. A few little decorative items. Plus, who knows what she could find.

After a look through the paper she found some furniture store adverts and the best part of all of them was they were having a sale.

"Ready?" Harry asked. The keys to his car in hand.

"Ready." Ginny picked up her handbag and jacket from the couch where she left them and followed Harry to the lift and down to the main floor. They walked out the door after a quick stop at the mailbox and headed out to the side car park.

"Where to first?" Harry asked.

"Let's try East London Furniture first."

Harry started the car and backed it out of the parking space. Once on the street, he merged into traffic, heading what was going to known as later, the start of the day's adventure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

East London Furniture was a bust. The one piece of furniture that Ginny relatively liked, Harry found uncomfortable. It was a stool that Ginny thought she could put a potted plant on. But the idea was dismissed when Harry reminded her of one factor….. Teddy. They had left empty handed.

They had better luck at SCP.

"Which do you like? The coat rack or the coat stand?"

Harry looked between the two. The coat stand was higher, but the rack was something he would have to install.

"Where would this again?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"By the door," Ginny sighed. She had told him five times already.

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"This one." He pointed to the coat rack.

Ginny smiled at him and said to grab it as she walked towards the rugs.

"If that was a green, it would work for the bedroom. We could get two of the small ones." Ginny glanced at the price of the small one and then times it by two. She pulled out back from the wall and asked Harry "What do you think?"

"It might look better in the kitchen than the bedroom or the large one in the sitting room." Harry turned the price tag around for the large rug. "If you like this one, we could get it."

"I like this one and I like the large one. I think it would work in the sitting room."

"If it doesn't, we'll put it in the guest room. The only reservation I have about it is Teddy spilling juice on it."

"A cleaning charm would take care of that," she whispered.

"I know."

Ginny turned around and seen a sales clerk on the other side of them.

"Excuse me, Miss. Could we get the large rug in this." Ginny pointed to the blue and white rug.

"Yes, Ma'am. One moment."

Ginny turned to Harry. "I'm done here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny browsed through Unto This Last, finding most of the furniture too modern for her taste. So far, here all she had found was a wooden chopping block. This one was larger than the one she had gotten from Molly when she moved in her flat. But having a second one would make it easier for Harry and Ginny both to cook at the same time, which they had done often before they lived together.

"I think I'm done, Harry. Let's go…" Ginny trailed off when she turned around and didn't see Harry behind her.

She looked around for a minute and started to walk back to where she had come from. A whistle brought her attention to behind her.

"Gin, I'm over here."

Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing. She handed over the cutting board and together they headed to the tally.

"Where to next?" Harry asked.

"Little Paris."

Once back in the car, Harry merged into traffic, heading towards the little shop that Ginny had mentioned going. Harry parked in a space and soon Ginny found herself in the small shop. She had decided in the five minutes they were in the shop, to look for decor items, especially for the bedroom, she was now sharing with Harry.

Within a few minutes, Harry had lost Ginny in the back of the shop where women's accessories.

"Of course, she goes to the accessories." Harry headed back to where Ginny was browsing through the French style hat.

"I was thinking while we're here, I would look for a Christmas gift for Fleur. Which color do you think?"

Picturing his soon to be sister in law's slivery blonde hair, Harry looked between the purplish color one and the red.

"That purple one, I think."

"Harry, sweetie. That's cranberry."

"Okay, cranberry. Get it and let's move on."

"Alright." Ginny collected the beret and stood on her tiptoes and placed it on Harry's head. "Hold on to that."

Ginny browsed through the shop, only finding a cosmetic bag for herself. While she didn't wear makeup on the field, she did in press conferences and this way, she could pack her own and do her own makeup.

"I didn't see anything for the flat, here. Let's go."

After paying for her purchases, Ginny headed on out of the shop and found Harry waiting for her.

"I don't see much of anything that would be worth going into."

"Alright. Let's head back towards Soho. Maybe we could check out Oxford Street?"

Heading back to the car, Harry asked, "Did you want to go somewhere for lunch?"

"Sure." Ginny noticed that it was getting close to lunch time. "Where do you want to eat at?"

"What about the fish and chips shop near the flat?"

Ginny, who had a craving for fish and chips, agreed. She opened the passenger side door and laid the bag with her purchases in the seat.

She got in the car as Harry started the engine. "We'll go to Oxford Street and then maybe TK Maxx, if we need to."

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand and had concluded that he should have worn his trainers and not his boots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entering the fish and chip shop, Harry and Ginny were able to find sitting really quickly. They both ordered an iced tea to drink and Ginny needed a minute to look over the menu.

"I've had a good time today. I think next we'll need to go shopping for wedding stuff."

Harry agreed, since they decided to get the things they both would need to agree on done first.

"I've said it before, Gin. I'm happy if you're happy. We both agreed to have the wedding at the Burrow."

Ginny to sip of her tea through the straw and was about to say something, but the waitress came back to get their order. Ginny basically order the same as Harry only without coleslaw. She wanted garden peas with hers instead.

"Were you going to say something?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking. We've decided on June and an outdoor wedding. Mum was able to savage the tent from Bill's wedding and Audrey said we could borrow the one for hers if we too. But I was thinking if the weather was rainy, we could use the shelter tent from Audrey to keep everyone dry."

Harry listened as Ginny rattled on about some of the things she had been thinking about. He waited until Ginny was finished before he said anything.

"I think that would be a good idea. And using the tents that some of the family has already used would be helpful and save us from having to buy one, unless you do just to have in case we would need it. I don't that we would be living in the flat all our life."

"How long do you have?" Ginny asked, realizing that Harry had been living in his flat longer than she had.

"I renewed it before you moved in. Herb said we could stay as long as we needed. If after we get married, and we decided that we want to live somewhere else, we could sublet the flat. Like we did with yours."

Ginny thought about it. The flat was ideal for a newlywed couple who was just starting out. She loved the area and unless she got pregnant sooner than what they'd planned, they would be happy where they were now.

"Oh. Good."

The waitress brought their order and they dug into their meal, talking about the plans for the flat, Teddy, and what else Ginny wanted to look for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had decided to return to the flat and dropped off the purchases from that morning. Ginny helped Harry carry the rug and let Harry take the coat rack and she carried the bags. Somehow, they managed to get on the lift with the rug and rode to their floor.

Using his wand, Harry unlocked the door and carried the coat rack and rug into the flat.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, while we're here," Ginny told Harry.

"Would you want to take the tube to Oxford Street and leave the car or do you want to drive?" Harry asked, following Ginny into their bedroom.

"Tube," Ginny decided. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Harry sat down in his armchair and summoned his trainers. He sighed as he took his boots off.

Ginny returned a moment later, ready to go again. "You know, we should drive, that way if we do find what I'm looking for, we'll have somewhere to place it."

Harry agreed and got out the keys. They returned to where Harry parked the car and soon they were off again, this time to Oxford Street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oxford Street was crowded as Harry figured it would be. They had walked to Debenhams and Ginny grabbed a cart and walked towards house ware. Harry noticed on Ginny's list was towels and wash cloths for the bathroom. A lot of his were worn from use and thread bare. Ginny came back where he was a few minutes later with an assortment of towels of all sizes and wash cloths.

"Now, I want to see if we could find some rugs for the bedroom and a bench we could sat at the foot of the bed."

Harry noticed the rugs first and followed Ginny to the small ones.

"There are a little higher than that place we bought the other one. And I don't want it to match what we have in the sitting room with the bedroom."

Ginny pulled a taupe colored rug closer her. The wool material felt soft under her hand. She glanced up at the price and paled.

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "We can afford it. If that's the one you want."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, still unsure.

"As long as it makes you happy," Harry replied.

"Alright." Ginny located where they were below the display. Luckily, they were in stock and Ginny grabbed two.

"Where will those go?" Harry asked, looking at the taupe wool with white flowers.

"One will go on your side of the bed, and one on mine." Ginny turned around and stopped. "Harry, what do you think of this?"

Harry turned and looked at the rug Ginny was looking at. If his measurements in his head were correct, the size on display would fit in front of the bed.

"Pretty. Do you want get it too?"

Ginny turned to Harry, shock written on her face. She was still getting used to having an unlimited amount of funds. Plus, between her job and Harry's, they were well off.

"Yeah, I think it would be perfect for in front of the bed. I like the hardwood floors, but it could get cold to the feet." She stepped back to allow Harry to handle the rug. It was heavier than the others and Harry managed to get one out and stand it up. He would carry it, since it wouldn't fit in the cart.

"Okay, now where do you want to look?"

"In furniture, that space in front of the bed is missing something and it wasn't just a rug."

Harry followed her, obediently to furniture, carrying the green rug with harlequin poppies.

The end of the bed benches wasn't the Ginny's favorite and after a quick look, Ginny didn't see anything that she would like or would want.

"I think I want to shop around and see what I could find. Maybe I'll think of something."

"Okay." Harry picked up the rug he was carrying and followed Ginny to the tally.

Ginny took the bags and Harry took the rugs. At least, Harry was smart to park close to the first store they went to.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?" Harry asked her, shutting the boot and using the empty side of the street to his advantage to shrink the large rug to fit in the back.

"Can we walk around and see if they're anywhere I want to go before we head home?"

"Sure."

After loading the rest of their purchases and locking the car, Harry and Ginny walked down Oxford Street. They window shopped for a while and went in a few places. Ginny had found herself some new shoes, scoring a deal on the black knee high boots. She looked around in one store and found a new handbag.

It was when she noticed how late it was getting and Harry yawning that she asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's pick up some takeaway on the way home," Harry suggested. He took the bags from Ginny and they walked back to the car.

"Good idea."

They stopped for tacos at a Mexican restaurant they frequented and stopped at Tesco for milk, salsa, and tortilla chips. After the stop at the store, they made their way back to the flat. Harry had shrunk the rugs and placed a light weight charm on them to carry them in the bag with the towels.

Ginny carried the food and the bag with her boots and handbag. This allowed her to open the door to the building.

"I see you two had quite a day," Hazel said as Harry came in carrying the rest of the bags.

"We're doing a small decorating project. We're talking about painting the sitting room."

"Oh, that would be nice. Do you know what color?"

"Not yet," Ginny replied, moving out of the way for a woman to get to the door.

"Well have fun. I was checking our mail since Herb forgot to today." Hazel opened the door to her flat, with the landlord sign on the side. "Have a good evening."

"You too," Ginny returned and followed Harry to the lift. They rode to their floor and Ginny unlocked the door. Opening the door, she pushed it open so Harry could enter.

Using his foot, Harry shut the door and sat the bags down on the couch in the sitting room for the time being. The towels and wash cloths would need to be washed before they used them. Harry got out the rugs, including the one they purchased earlier in the day and enlarged the one he shrunk. He unrolled them before heading to the bathroom, washing his hands, and joining Ginny at the table.

They ate in silence for a while until Ginny broke it.

"I was thinking that we could paint a calming blue in the sitting room."

"We'll look at paint samples tomorrow, if you want to."

They discussed paint colors, other than blue, and whether or not they want to rearrange the furniture.

"This is what I was hoping would happen when you moved in," Harry suddenly said, as Ginny made the evening tea.

"What? That I would want to change some things?" she asked.

"I don't mind. It's like I said in one of the stores we were in today. As long as you're happy I'm happy. This is your home as much as it is mine and I want you to make your own. If that involves some rearranging, paining, or decorating, I wouldn't care. As long as I wake up with you next to me in the morning."

Ginny smiled and approached her fiancée. She kissed him deeply and they kissed until the kettle whistled for the tea.

They moved to the sitting room where Harry kicked his trainers off and stretched his feet out in front of him. Ginny turned on the television and they sat back to settle in for the night of watching television together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny could hardly believe that she had moved in with Harry. She really loved living with Harry and was happy with her decision to go ahead and move in with him before they were married. He followed her around today and never once complained. He took her where ever she wanted to go and even when she did some shopping for herself, he encouraged her and helped her pick out things.

She wanted to make the flat something that was both of theirs, a job that Harry had started even before he moved in. He had set the flat up with her in mind. She knew eventually she would be living with him. She had considered it when she graduated, but she wanted to try to live on her own.

It was a happy accident that she found the flat across the hall. When she found out that Harry was across the hall, it was a selling point for her. He had helped her set up her flat, even bought her bedroom furniture as a flat warming present. It was funny when she thought about later, they both had helped each other pick out a bed. There were a few nights that Harry stayed over in her flat, but more often than not, Ginny was staying at Harry's.

Ginny smiled as she turned over and watched Harry sleep. Some would call it creepy, but to Ginny, it was comforting. She feared that one day she'd wake up to find that it was all a dream and Harry was with someone else.

She wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and snuggled into his side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. She let her eyes drift shut and soon she was fast asleep.

That night, she dreamed of her wedding and her life as Mrs. Harry Potter.


	3. In the Middle of the Night

**In The Middle of the Night**

 **Summary: Ginny wakes up in the middle of night one night the week after she moves in with Harry. What does she find?**

If there was anything Ginny hated, it was being woken up in the middle of the night. She loved her sleep and dared anyone to disturb her sleep. There were only a few times in her life that she didn't snap at the person who woke her up. The first time she remembers is when Professor McGonagall woken her up after her father's attack with the snake right before Christmas her fourth year and any time Harry had woke her up before and after the war, after having a nightmare and needed to talk about it.

While she doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night, she also wasn't a fan of waking up to the sound of shuffling at one in the morning, especially when the shuffling sounds like it was coming from the other side the flat and sounds as if someone is trying to break in.

She loves her sleep so much that when she didn't see Harry in bed beside her, she stayed still, convinced it was her mind playing around with her or a bird hitting the window. The floo was shut down like it was every night when she went to bed. Harry would open it the next morning.

To Ginny's annoyance, the noises don't stop and she realizes that the noise sounded more like a human and not really a noise that a burglar would make. With the wards Harry has on the place, she would have known that someone was trying to break in.

Ginny then realized that there is someone else in the flat with her. Harry was still up, having said he had some work he needed to get done before he came to bed. The flat had a third bedroom, which was too small to be a bedroom and Harry had turned it into a home office for the few occasions he brought work home. The only wards on the office was child proofing wards and ones to keep Teddy out of the home office.

Listening to the noise again, Ginny realized that they definitely belonged to Harry and that he might need her help.

She sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, wobbly from her slumber and made her way out of the bedroom, she shared with Harry and towards the other side of the flat where the two other bedrooms and second bathroom were located. The noise now clearer, she realized that it sounded more like…..whimpering?

Instantly more awake, she peeked into the home office to find that Harry had turned the light off and put away his work, judging from the empty desk she saw thanks to the pale moonlight shining through the small window. Now realizing that the room was empty, Ginny felt her senses become alert as she checked the room that Teddy stayed in when he came to Harry's.

Seeing it empty like the home office, she turned around sharply, and noticed the light in the second bathroom on and the door partly open. She listens more closely, noticing that the whimpers are indeed coming from the bathroom.

She paused outside the door, debating on whether or not to go in. But she and Harry had been dating, technically, since her fifth year, Harry's sixth. In that time, minus the period they were separated due to the war and Harry being in on the run, she had taken care of him whenever he got sick.

From the stomach flu he came down with early in his sixth year to the horrible cold, he gotten back in the spring and all the migraines, stomach aches, and many bouts of the stomach flu in between. She had seen him at his worse. While he told her that he didn't want her seeing him like this, while at the same time all but begging for her to stay with him. She's taken care of him, even after she graduated from Hogwarts and was able to be Harry's primary emergency contact in case Harry got sick or injured on the job.

She was on first name bases with the ministry matron, if that told her anything.

She leaned over to press her ear to the door and the noises are indeed Harry whimpering. She's heard it so much over the years that she recognized it instantly and wanted nothing more but to make whatever was paining Harry to go away.

Gently as to not make the door creak when she opens it, she pushed the door open enough to peek inside, hoping she doesn't startle him.

"Harry?" she said, softly.

Harry is sitting on the floo by the toilet, clutching his stomach and whimpering quietly, his eyes squinted shut. He looks up at Ginny when he hears his name and jumps a little at the sudden appearance of his fiancé.

"Oh, Harry, what happened? Are you sick?" Ginny feels a panic rise inside her as she calmly rushes to him and sinks down to the floor beside Harry. "What's wrong, baby?"

She ran her hand along the side of his face, gently, forcing him to look up. Noticing that he feels warm, she laid her hand on Harry's forehead. " _He feels warm,_ "Ginny thought.

"My stomach hurts, really bad," Harry replied, followed by a slight moan of pain and hands are pressed tighter to his middle. He leaned his head back and rested his head against the cool bathroom wall. Even though Ginny had been with him countless times, he still didn't want Ginny to see him like this. He didn't like showing any weakness in front of Ginny. He especially didn't want her to see him being weak because of a stomach ache.

Only he's just too exhausted to care at the moment.

"How bad? St. Mungo's A&E?" Ginny asked, concern evident in her voice. Her thoughts went to the last time had seen Harry in this much pain. Ron had woken her up in the middle of the night one night in her fifth year and told her that Harry was having severe abdominal pain and wanted her.

She rushed to the sixth year boy's dorm to find Harry in curled up in his bed and in pain. Neville had gone to get Professor McGonagall and soon she found herself on her way to the hospital wing.

She will never forget the terrified look on Harry's face as they rushed him down to the hospital wing and when he was diagnosed with appendicitis and he needed to have surgery.

"No." Harry breathed heavily. "It just hurts a lot."

Ginny doesn't know what to do. She knew appendicitis was out as Harry already had his appendix removed. Ginny had spent the entire time that Harry was in the hospital wing by his side, taking care of him while he was recovering from surgery and stayed with him when he returned to Gryffindor tower.

She figured he had caught some kind of stomach bug. Apart from the time Harry had a nasty intestinal infection, she had never seen him in so much pain. Harry rarely ever got sick and when he did, it seemed to hit him hard.

Ginny is driven out of her thoughts as Harry lurched forward, leaning into the toilet and vomiting once more. The smell doesn't bother Ginny, considering she has taken care of Harry many times, as she started to rub soothing circles on his back, in an attempt to provide comfort.

When Harry finished, he took a piece of toilet paper and wiped his mouth, before sinking back against the wall in a curled up position. Ginny wasted no time and pulled him into her arms, letting Harry rest against her shoulder rather the wall of tiles that lined the area around the toilet.

They had been meaning to take out the tiles and fix it like the rest of the walls in the bathroom.

Harry whimpered again, clutching his stomach, his eyes falling shut. He felt Ginny's hand on his forehead.

"You're feverish," Ginny murmured, pushing the damp hair from his face. "Maybe it's just a bug. You couldn't have eaten something bad, because I cleaned out the refrigerator and we both ate the same thing." She started stroking Harry's back up and down, kissing the top of his head. She knew it was best to keep Harry still if he was nauseous, something she had learned during her times of playing nursemaid to her boyfriend.

They sat in silence with Ginny holding him and rubbing his back and Harry occasionally whimpering in pain.

"Do you think you're okay for now?" Ginny asked, referring to the previous vomiting session. Harry moved to sit up straighter, pulling away from Ginny. He moves with caution as he checks to see if the nausea is still there. He notices that in terms of the nausea, he feels better, but the pain is still there. It feels like there is something in his abdomen scrunching his stomach from the inside.

"I think so," Harry said, voice shaking slightly.

"Do you want to move back to bed?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah," Harry murmured as he nodded his head.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and helped support his weight as he pulled himself up to his feet. She held him steady when he started wobbling.

Once on his feet, she helped guide him to the sink where he cleaned his mouth out, sloshing cold water in his mouth and spit it out in the sink. The cold water made Harry aware how cold, he suddenly felt and started to shiver in Ginny's grip as they left the chilly bathroom which felt like Antarctica at the moment.

"Let's get you to bed," Ginny whispered, tightened her grip as she guided Harry out of the bathroom into the warmer hallway and towards their bedroom, almost fully supporting his weight.

"I need to lay down," Harry said, starting to hunch over, almost as if he wants to curl up while standing.

"We're almost there sweetie." Ginny finally reached their bed and slowly lowered Harry into bed. Once he was sitting down on the bed, he laid down on his side, curling up in a ball.

Ginny turned around, heading towards the bureau and got out a Weasley sweater of Harry's and approached the bed. She helped Harry sit up long enough to slip the sweater over his head and then pick up her wand and added a warming charm to the sweater to help bring some warmth to her cold boyfriend.

After Harry laid back down, Ginny tucked the duvet around him before she returned to her side of the bed and laid down, pulling the duvet up over herself, feeling the sleepiness return to her almost instantly.

It was this feeling of sleepiness that she retired to bed before Harry did.

She turned her head towards Harry to check on him.

Harry laid curled up, hugging his aching middle with a look of discomfort on his face. He looked sick and exhausted. As with any time Harry was sick, she wished there was something to do to help Harry feel better and to take his pain away.

"Can you lay still for me baby? I'll do a diagnostic charm and see what's going on."

Harry turned to lie on his back and watched as Ginny pulled up his shirt and waved her wand over his abdomen. It glowed a light green, meaning it was inclusive and Harry most likely had eaten something that didn't quite agree with him.

"It seems that you've eaten something that didn't quite agree with you," Ginny said, reading the results from the diagnostic charm.

"I don't know what it was that I ate to make me sick."

Ginny summoned a stomach soother and uncorked it. Harry pushed himself up, supporting his weight on his hand and took the potion with the other. He swallowed it and handed the vial back to Ginny. He laid back down as Ginny slipped into the bathroom to drop the vial into the trash can.

She returned to the bedroom and laid down beside Harry.

If there was anything that Ginny didn't do it was to let Harry suffer alone, no matter what was ailing him. She couldn't sleep knowing Harry was suffering beside her. She wanted to do something to help him feel better.

When Harry was sick, Ginny would wait until Harry fell asleep before she went to sleep. She would wait until Harry was for sure asleep and then she would sleep, only she would be half asleep so she can hear Harry if he needed her.

Ginny still remembers the first time she ever took care of Harry. It was a learning experience for her. But it was after that she learned that no one, besides Ron and Hermione, had ever taken care of him. But still, he let her take care of him.

He let her be with him when he vomited, repeatedly. He let her wipe his face or sponge his fevered head. He let her rub his aching stomach when the cramps got worse and even before. He wanted nothing more but to feel better and for the pain from the cramps again. He asked her to stay with him while he was sick and she took care of him.

After that, Harry asked for her when he got sick, wanting her and only her, sometimes with the help of Ron and Hermione.

Ginny came back to the present when she felt Harry shift, shuffling closer to her quietly and gently, resting his head against hers. Harry snuggled against her, sighing.

"Gin?" he whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you rub my stomach?" he asked, sounding younger than his twenty year old self.

"Yes, Sweetie."

Ginny waited until Harry was lying on his back before she searched for his middle with her hand under the duvet. Once she finds the hem of his shirt, she pulls it up knowing in her experience that rubbing his stomach through his shirt didn't quite do the job. She then places her hand on his bare stomach and starts rubbing slow, soft circles on his stomach, being careful not to be too rough in her attempt ease the pain.

As she rubs the circles on Harry's stomach, she remembers back when she first took care of Harry when he was sick and in an attempt to help him feel better, she gently started rubbing his stomach. At first, Harry tensed and then when he realized that it actually felt pretty good, he let himself relax and he fell asleep.

She smiled as she remembered another time when Harry was sick and when she paused rubbing his stomach, he asked her "Why did you stop?"

Harry lets his eyes drop as he feels the pain subside. He's comfortable, the bed is warm and so is Ginny.

He feels loved and that just makes it all the more better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Harry woke up to find his stomach didn't hurt and was no longer cramping as it had the night before. However, his stomach felt sore from the pain and cramping he had suffered from the night before. His throat didn't feel any different then when he had woken up the morning before and unlike other times when he had spent most of the night leaning over the toilet.

He sat up on the side of the bed, taking a stock of himself. He really did feel better than he did the night before.

He felt tired, understandably so, as he didn't get much sleep last night and the last time he had looked at the clock, it was two in the morning.

Ginny stayed up with him, after she discovered he was sick. Harry regretted not telling her sooner. He sometimes has to remind himself that he didn't need to suffer in sickness alone anymore. He had Ginny.

Harry stood up carefully and headed towards the kitchen.

He found Ginny in the kitchen, making some toast and porridge. She turned around when she heard his footsteps and smiled at him. She walked over to him, wrapping her arm around him.

"How are you feeling this morning? Better?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, my stomach just feels a little sore," Harry replied, sitting down at the table. Ginny placed a bowl of porridge on the table in front of him. She frowned slightly when Harry got up suddenly, but relaxed when Harry called over his shoulder that he needed to go to the bathroom.

After he relieved himself and washed his hands, he returned to the table and sat down in his seat.

"I called Robards for you and he said that you can have the day off," Ginny said, sitting down in the chair in front of him. "You didn't sleep much last night. You were a wreck."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Harry, you were sick. It's understandable."

"I still don't know what caused me to get sick," Harry admitted.

"Maybe you won't eat whatever made you sick again?" Ginny suggested.

"I hope so," Harry said. "Maybe I'll figure it out sometime."

Silence followed as Harry and Ginny started to eat breakfast. Harry broke the silence after a couple of minutes had passed.

"Ginny?"

"Yes.

"Thanks, Gin. Really, thanks for taking care of me," Harry said seriously. "You took really good care of me."

"Harry, I've taken care of you when you were sick many times. When you're sick, I want to be able to take care of you. To make you feel better. To comfort you. You will be my husband and I will take care of you for the rest of my life.

"I love you," Harry murmured. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, too," Ginny said. "Always remember that."

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. I had hit a writer's block on this series. I hope to update this more often as I have a few more ideas.**


	4. Watching Harry Sleep

**Watching Harry Sleep**

 **Summary: Ginny watches Harry as he sleeps.**

The stars shined brightly in the night sky over the city of London. Sirens rang out and horns from taxis were blowing, filling the air with the sounds of London. In Soho, in a flat in a brick building, in the master bedroom, was a man and a woman. The moon shined through the windows of the bedroom, through the sheer certain, bringing light into the dark room, giving the room a slight glow.

The man was asleep, snoring softly, while the woman was not. She was wide awake.

Ginny liked watching Harry sleep. She lies on her side, watching Harry sleep, like she has done many times in the past. She couldn't remember the amount of times she had watched Harry as he slept. He looks younger when he is asleep, the lines of his face from the stress of his job, his past, and the leftovers from the war smoothens out making him look younger than his twenty years.

She remembers one of the first times she had watched Harry while he slept, not long after they started dating. It was in her fifth year, Harry's sixth. Harry had fallen sleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She was sitting on the couch and he was lying down with his head on her lap with a pillow, while she ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed, even back then, how young Harry looked when he was asleep.

In his sleep, his face loses its haunted look. The lines of grief and horror, from the war and the stress from his job smoothed out, and Ginny recognized the boy she fell in love with. His lips, usually grimly pressed together, but tonight they were parted, allowing breath to escape, along with a small snore.

For once he looked his twenty years. This was how it was supposed to be.

She was surprised to learn that Harry often slept shirtless. She was even more surprised to learn that he slept in just boxers, especially in the summer months. Thankfully, Harry's flat was among the newer flats in London and it had air conditioning. She was surprised he actually slept in just his boxers, because she thought he would be too shy and modest for that.

She wasn't surprised though how he slept. Always on his side, he didn't have a preference on which side. Sometimes, he laid on his stomach or either in a combined position of half on his side and his stomach. She knew he rarely sleep on his back, but tonight, he was sleeping sprawled out on his back. It was very rare that he slept on his back. His arms were curled around a pillow, his face half buried into it.

She loved watching him sleep, which was one of many things she loved to do.

She loves running her fingers through his hair. She couldn't quite understand how something that usually looked like a rat's nest, would be so soft. His hair was soft and thick, and it was a rarity that it was ever neat and tidy. She loved helping him wash it when he was too tired to do it himself. It didn't matter if the untidiness is caused by her fingers or by nature, Harry still battled with it. Sometimes he would just choose to wash it, combing it while it's wet and then drying it and not doing anything else to it, making spraying some hair spray. At least he didn't go to work looking like he rolled out of bed.

He had a habit of running his hands through his hair when he was frustrated or stressed. This usually made his hair even messier, if it wasn't already.

If there was anything that she never had to question, it was that Harry loved her. He showed her his love in many different ways and she loved the many ways he showed her his love.

She loved was how his hands always found excuses to touch her skin. Since after they were reunited following the war, the physical side of their relationship took off like a rocket into space. She didn't jump anymore when she felt Harry's fingers on her skin. It didn't matter if he was moving a lock of hair from her face, skirting his fingers across the bare skin of her back or adjusting the strap of her bra, regardless if he asked her to or not.

She loves how he listens intently to every word she says, smiling at her, his head cocked to the side, and watching her closely, his eyes shining brightly at her.

Speaking of his eyes, she loves them. They were one of the first things she noticed about him when she saw him for the first time on the platform that year before she started Hogwarts. She loves his eyes when he wakes up, especially when she wakes him up. They light up at the touches in the night and thankfully, she didn't see any pain presence in them. She loves them when they are bright and sparkling. She could get lost in his eyes. She loses herself in them as if she was sinking into a dark green forest where it was just Harry and her.

She loves his pale skin. The sun hardly touched it. At most, his skin becomes golden dusted. She loves how she can see and feel the planes of muscles underneath the skin. She loved watching the muscles in his back shifting when he moves in his sleep or when he bends over, which also gave her a good view of his backside. While he wasn't really muscular, he was buff enough for her without looking like the body builders the girls on the team fell over for.

But then again, many girls on the team also said that she had a hot boyfriend. She would smile every time some said that while thinking, "Tell me something I don't know."

She loves his kisses and loves that she's the only one he kisses. Now and days they came with more intensity than they did when they first started dating, and more than any other boy she had ever known. It was like his lips and tongue spoke a language of their own. He seemed to be always hungry for her taste. She loves it when his lips dwell on her own.

She loves it even better when he buries his face in her neck. He usually did when they were snuggled together on the couch, cuddling in bed, and he especially buried his face in her neck when he was sick as she rubbed his back. Sometimes his arms would wrap around her waist as if she was the only way for him to find some peace.

She once said that when she was in his arms, she felt like she was safe from the world in the cocoon that he made by wrapping his arms around her.

She remembers when they were first dating. She watched him sleep if he fell asleep on the couch in the common room. The first time it happened, she gently moved him to a more comfortable position and kept an eye on him while he slept, mainly making sure no one woke him. Ron had told her once in that time that Harry had trouble sleeping sometimes at night and she wanted him to get some rest.

Ginny quickly learned that Harry could fall asleep anywhere, which was proven once when he fell asleep when they were sitting under the shade of the oak tree. He laid his head in her lap and soon was sleep. She couldn't figure out how Harry fell asleep until he told her that when she ran her fingers through his hair, he found it so relaxing that he would fall asleep.

She noticed how much younger he looked in his sleep, even then. Like now, the stress seemed to leave him when he was asleep.

She remembers when he woke up that first time he fell asleep in her lap. He asked if she watched him sleep. She said that she did.

Harry didn't find it creepy like Ron did, but rather, very sweet, almost like she cared.

Even now, at night while Harry sleeps, she'll lie awake and watch him breath. It was a reminder to her that he was here, alive and well. She could see the scars on his chest from the locket and the killing curse. Thanks to creams, they were not nearly as noticeable, only in certain light, like the pale moonlight like the one shining through the white sheer curtains on the window made his skin look milky white, making the scars on his body stand out.

The one benefit of watching him sleep, she could wake him when he had nightmares and before they made him wake up, screaming.

But tonight, his face is peaceful. There was no evidence of his rough past, the things that had both damaged his soul and made him the man he was today.

Sometimes, Ginny is in awe of Harry. She sometimes feels like she's in a dream and one day she's going to wake up to find that everything that has happened in her life over the last five years wasn't true, but a dream. While she wakes up beside Harry every morning with the relief that he's still there, Harry wakes up and upon seeing her in bed next to her, he smiled. He told her once that when he sees her first thing in the morning, he feels relieved that she's still there.

He admitted that he also feels like he's living a dream, a dream that he hopes he never wakes up from. He's happy and a lot of it is because of Ginny.

She knows that at any minute, like anytime she had watched him sleep, he'll wake up, catching her in the act. He never told her not to, but rather, found it amusing at times, especially when they happened multiple times in a row.

As if on cue, he yawned and stretched, and he blinked a couple of times before his eyes opened, going unnoticed by Ginny, and he focused on her, looking at him.

"Watching me sleep again?"

Ginny jumped, making Harry chuckle. "Harry James, don't do that."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to wake up to see you watching me sleep."

His right hand moved to rest on her waist, for just a second before he began caressing her side, then her back, her shoulders, her neck, and finally stopping at the back of her head. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips on hers. Ginny kissed back, leaning into his touch.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" He asked when they broke apart.

"I'm not sure," Ginny admitted.

Harry turned on his side, propping his head up on his hand. "Have you always watched me sleep?"

Ginny didn't know if she wanted to admit that she's has always watched him sleep. But she knew that Harry might already know.

"Not to sound like a creep, but I have. Most of the time, I've watched you sleep, if I woken up in the night."

"And when we were still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, sitting up. "Are you telling me that you've known that I watched you?"

"I have," He admitted. "Granted, Ron told me once, but I didn't pay any attention to it."

"Back then, a lot of was I felt like I was living a dream. I couldn't believe that you and I were dating and plus, I don't know if you realize it or not, but you seem to be relaxed when you're asleep. The stress is gone and you look younger when you're asleep."

"Well, that I didn't know," Harry said, repositioning himself to lie on his side as his arm was getting tired. "You're usually looking at me when I wake up."

"There is usually a reason for it," Ginny whispered.

"What's the reason?" Harry inquired.

Ginny sighed, "A lot of it is because I've dreamed about you and I don't mean good, dreams. I sometimes dreamed that we're back at Hogwarts and the battle is going on and you've died this time. Or something happens to you and you're gone. Or that everything that has happened in my life was all a dream."

Harry reached over, pulling Ginny close to him.

"First off, I'm not going anywhere. When you have dreams like this, I want you to wake me. Second, I'm still here and I plan on being here for a long time. This is real life, it's not a dream. I love you, I'm marrying you in June."

"I love you too."

Harry leaned over and kissed her firmly. Ginny cupped the back his head, her fingers sliding through his hair. They kissed, almost full on snogging for five minutes before they broke apart.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, suddenly.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

Ginny sat up to see the alarm clock on Harry's nightstand and seen that it was three in the morning.

"Should we go back to sleep?" Ginny asked.

"You mean I go back to sleep and you watch me sleep?" Harry corrected.

Ginny whacked Harry with her pillow. "No, I mean both of us go to sleep."

"Okay," Harry chuckled. "Good night, Ginny."

"Good night, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed once more before they moved down further in the bed and drifted off to sleep."

Even though Harry now knew her secret, she continued to watch Harry as he slept. There was something therapeutic about watching Harry sleep. It helped her relax and realize that if she had a bad dream about him that was all it was, just a dream. Yes, she continued to watch Harry sleep, as it was while he was asleep that she fell in love with him all over again.


End file.
